


Smile

by PercyIsHere



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander has braces, Hamilton - Freeform, Ill do mostly from KG's prospective because hes my boi and i love him, Im trying to do angst, Mabye feels, Nonbinary Peggy, Other, hmmm very gay, onwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: Modern Highschool AU.Im not good with summaries, but basically, I found millions of amAzing fanfics but  none of them had EXACTLY what I was looking for. So im doing it myself.-Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

  


 Sunlight shined through the window, birds cheerfully singing, young children laughing. It would have been perfect if George's bed wasn't right next to the window and the sun wasn't glaring into his face.

  


  _What a wonderful way to start a monday._ He thinks sarcastically, sitting up carefully as to not wake his pet cat, which was sleeping next to him. He steps out of bed, slipping his feet into houseshoes and walking down the stairs, half asleep.  George walked lazily into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

  


 He always could've just asked the housemaid to make breakfast, but she was probably still asleep and he didn't feel like bothering her. She'd probably lace his food with hot sauce.

  _Scratch that, here she comes._ He thought, hearing her shoes clack against the floor. "Oh!" She seemed suprised he was there. "You are still here?"

  


 "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I must have been mistaken. I could've sworn that you started highschool today." She said, seeming a bit confused.

  


  _Highscho-"_ OH SHIT." George yelled, running up the stairs to his room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME?!" He yelled at the cat, as if she cared. She blinked at him.

  


 Marilyn, downstairs, laughed.  


* * *

* * *

 Alexander Hamilton knew many things that most people wouldn't care about. For example, he knew that cats could release a chemical that activated the parental instinct in a human. He also knew that he did  _not_ like Thomas Jefferson.

 Mr. Washington's class had only just began and he could already tell that he wouldn't have many friends, possibly none.

  _Nothing out of the ordinary._ Alexander thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shameless self insert who's only purpose is to 1. Drive plot forward when needed. 2. Make me happy. )

 "Mr. Alexander Hamilton?" Mr. Washington called out. Alexander stood up, "I'm here.", he said, a hand covering his mouth. Mr. Washington gave him and odd look before calling the next person.

 "Mx/Ms. Cami Icarus?" He said, lookind down at his list of students. A person/girl stood up with curly black hair in a ponytail and brown skin. "Here." They/she said, then sat back down.

 "Mr. Thomas Jefferson?" 

"Right here."

 

Then the list seemed to stop going in alphabetical order.

 "Mr. George King?"  "I am here.

"Mr. John Laurens?" "Here, Mr. Washington! Please just call me Laurens."

"Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler?" "Yes."

"Ms. Angelica Schuyler?" "I am here, Mr. Washington."

"AND PEGGY." A person in the back yelled. Laughter swept through the classroom before everything settled down.

 "Mr. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette?" "I just go by Lafayette. I am here." He had a heavy accent, Alexander noted. 

"Mr.Hercules Mulligan?" "Mhm."

"Samuel Seabury?" "I am here!"

-A time skip to lunch-*

Alexander sat at a empty table at lunch, figuring being alone was better than sitting at a table and being rejected. But to his suprise, a group of people sat next to him.

He remembered their names from morning. John Laurens sat next to him, and Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan sat across from them.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here, mon amie." Lafayette smiled at him. Shit.

"No, not at all!" Alex said, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Why do you talk like that?" Hercules asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Alexander asked, hand still over his mouth.

"With your hand over your mouth." Laurens said, now turning to face him. "No reathon." Alex said calmly, dropping his hand.

-Over at a table, far, far away thats three feet away from Alex-

George laughed at the joke Samuel cracked, clutching his stomach and almost about to cry. He didn't know why he was so hysterical- the joke wasn't even thay funny- but that's what happened when your best friend makes a joke. It could be the worst joke in the world and you would die laughing.

George had mentioned something about how no one ever talks about Greenland and Samuel replied ' Listen- no one talks about Greenland because its false advertising. Greenland is all ice.'

Silence.

George and Samuel howling with laughter.

-At another table-

Thomas talked alot. James knew that. But ever since he'd come back from France he was even more verbose than ususal. ('The French are very..extra.' Thomas explained.)

James didn't mind to much, though. He payed more attention to Thomas' mannerisims and body language anyway, and could almost tell any emotion Thomas felt just by looking at him.

 

 Almost.

 

 For example, James still couldn't tell how Thomas felt about  _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to finish it alphabetically.
> 
> *I'm still in middle school so dOn't expect too much classroom stuff except for highschool stuff i learned already/my cousin Emili tells me.
> 
> Also I feel like this chapter was really bad compared to the other one, but the other was so short. Hhhhhhnnng

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeh, im a terrible writer I know.This one is a lil short, the chapters will get longer tho! Don't worry!


End file.
